The present invention relates to ophthalmological apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in ophthalmological apparatus which can be utilized for examination of the rear or innermost part of a human eye.
Conventional ophthalmological apparatus of the above outlined character include the slit lamp and the fundus camera. The slit lamp is used for visual examination of the rear or innermost part of the eye and actually constitutes a binocular microscope which is equipped with a light source. The microscope of a fundus camera comprises an attachment for a camera which renders it popssible to take photographs of the innermost part of the eye, e.g., of the region of the blind spot. It is further known to employ laser scanners as a means for facilitating diagnosing of the innermost part of the eye. Such apparatus comprise means for directing a collimated laser beam which is focussed, point-by-point, upon the innermost part of the eye. Reference may be had to pages 275-277 of the German-language publication entitled "Fortschrittliche Ophthalmologie" (Volume 79, 1982).
Heretofore known apparatus for the examination of the innermost part of the eye are capable of comparing different portions of the eye (e.g., different portions of the retina) in order to detect anomalies (if any). Such apparatus exhibit the drawback that they are not suited for quantitative detection and monitoring of long-range development of anomalous portions in the innermost part of the eye.